


Bruce Almighty: Uncut

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003)
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gods, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2003, Universal Studios brought us the movie Bruce Almighty, but for various reasons, we didn't get to see the true potential of Bruce's powers. This is my uncut version of the film, with all the sexy details left in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night of Godhood

Grace Connelly walked into her apartment, carrying several shopping bags behind her.  
"Bruce, I'm home!" she shouted. No answer, except from that of their dog Sam coming to greet her. "Oh good, maybe you can help me with these bags." Grace set the bags down, and shut the door, before taking them into the kitchen. She was really worried about her boyfriend Bruce; he'd recently lost his job, and he'd seemed really depressed. She checked her phone, but no messages from him.  
As Grace put the groceries away, there were several flashes of lightning, followed soon after by thunder. She then sat down on the sofa, and started working on the photo album that she so wished Bruce would be interested in.

"What if God was one of us..." Grace lifted her head up as she heard the sound of Bruce singing down the hallway. She knew the song well; they'd heard it on the radio when he was driving her home after their first date, and they'd sung along to it together.  
Grace stood up, walked slowly to the door, and opened it, where she saw Bruce, stood there, with his hands behind his back. He had a look of happiness on his face.

"Oh my God," Grace said, surprised at his current mood.  
"You can call me Bruce," her boyfriend said.  
"What happened to you? You seem so-" Grace was cut off by Bruce pulling her in for a kiss. The instant their lips touched, Grace felt a shiver run down her spine, and her pussy begin to wetten. "-happy..."  
"Why shouldn't I be? On a night like this?" Bruce asked, presenting her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
"Wow, these are amazing," Grace said, admiring them. "What are these?"  
"They're a new breed," Bruce explained. "A cross pollination between tulips and daisies. I call them...Tudaisies."  
"Okay..." Grace said, a little confused, as well as a little bit horny. She went into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.  
\-------------------  
Bruce watched Grace walk away, paying particular attention to her ass. Bruce was horny, and he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to Grace. He smiled, and waved his hand, causing the apartment door to shut slowly. Bruce practically danced into the kitchen, where Grace was putting the flowers in a vase.  
"Honey, these flowers are really beautiful," she said. "But last night-"  
"Last night I was only human," Bruce interrupted, before backing out of the kitchen seductively. Bruce passed by the stereo system, and exercised his will on it. "Barry, help me out here." In response to Bruce's command, the stereo system switched on, and began playing romantic, yet sensual music.

Bruce walked out onto the balcony, and looked up into the sky. Unfortunately, the two rules that God had given him meant that he couldn't simply command Grace to fuck him, so he would have to apply a little seduction, but with his newly-acquired powers, he figured it shouldn't be too hard.  
Bruce waved his hand across the sky, wiping away all the clouds. Only a clear sky would do, but some more light was needed. He swung an invisible lasoo around, and threw it to the moon. He then stepped onto the railings, and pulled the moon closer to the Earth, before tying the rope down. He then pointed his finger into the sky, and dotted several new stars into the sky, before rubbing away one that he didn't like.

As Grace finished putting the flowers into the vase, she heard the romantic music playing. She walked out to find Bruce stood on the balcony, looking at the night sky.  
"Honey, hi, wow," she said as she walked out to her boyfriend, before gasping as she saw the sky. "I've never seen the moon that big." Bruce wrapped his arms around her from behind, and started playing with her hair. He willed his cock hard, and it pressed into Grace's lower back.  
"Yeah, we really shouldn't waste it," Bruce said, stroking her hair. He willed, and Grace let out a soft moan as he increased her horniness 10-fold, her pussy twitching with interest. Grace turned around, and the two of them kissed passionately, a meteor shower lighting up the night-sky behind them.  
"Bedroom?" Bruce asked. Grace broke away from the kissed, and look him in the eyes.  
"Five minutes," she said, and ran off to the bathroom. She grabbed her negligee from the drawer, removed her clothes, and then put the negligee on. She knew that Bruce liked to be the one to take it off of her.

Bruce hadn't been expecting this. He'd expected her to start fucking him on the balcony, at which point he'd carry her into their bedroom. He reached out with his mind's eye, and saw that she was stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting some make-up on. Even in his near-omnipotent state, he didn't understand why women did that. He just wanted to fuck her, and he really didn't care whether or not she was wearing any lipstick.  
Bruce jumped over the coffee table, and clapped his hands, causing the living room lights to go out. He then walked into the bedroom, kicking his shoes off. He looked over to the candles that were on top of the drawers.  
"Let there be light!" He commanded, willing the candles to light. He turned to the electric lights, and blew them out gently. Then, with a single gesture, he made his clothes fall to the floor, leaving his underwear on. He used his powers to watch Grace through the closed bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Grace shouted from the bathroom. That wasn't fast enough for Bruce however, so he thought of a way to speed her up.  
"Don't rush yourself," Bruce said, not meaning it. "Sometimes anticipation can heighten the...pleasure." The instant Bruce said the word "pleasure", Grace felt a sudden rush of sexual satisfaction fill her vagina, causing her knees to buckle. She dropped her lipstick into the sink.  
"It's a funny thing about pleasure," Bruce said.  
"Wow," Grace said, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
"It can be quite....PLEASURABLE!" Bruce screamed, and Grace's legs gave way entirely, and she fell onto the closed toilet seat in pleasure, knocking over several bottles as she went.  
"Oh my God," she whimpered.

Bruce grinned, and raised both of his hands towards the bathroom.  
"Pleasurable pleasurable pleasurable..." Bruce chanted.  
"Oh God!" Grace moaned as she felt her pussy explode with the most incredible, mind-blowing orgasm of her entire life. "Oh! Oh! Oh Good God!"  
"..pleasurable pleasurable." Bruce chanted, before Grace opened the bathroom door, and stood in the doorway, glaring at Bruce with a look of pure lust. She knew he was somehow responsible for what had happened to her, but at this very moment, she didn't care. She pounced on Bruce, and they made-out passionately. Bruce threw Grace's negligee off of her, and then his own underwear.

They were too horny for any further foreplay, so Grace got on her knees, Bruce thrust into her pussy from behind, and began fucking her ferociously. They were so horny, so it wasn't long before they both came, Bruce willing it to happen simultaneously. They both moaned loudly as they orgasmed, Bruce blasting his now-holy semen into his mortal girlfriend's quivering pussy.  
When it was over, Bruce leaned over, and whispered into Grace's ear.  
"Grace, I dunno about you, but I'm in the mood for some more fucking," Bruce said seductively.  
"Oh God, give it to me Bruce!" Grace begged him.  
"PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE..." Bruce shouted at the top of his voice, and the two of them instantly began orgasming again, Bruce enhancing his balls to carry an unlimited supply of semen, which he'd keep shooting until he stopped chanting.

Meanwhile, in the apartment next door, Mrs Henderson was fast asleep. Her 16-year-old daughter Anna however was on her bed with her boyfriend Steven. They were totally naked, and making out. They were also both virgins, but planned on changing that. From next door, they could hear Grace and Bruce fucking.  
"They sound like they're having fun," Steven said. They then heard their moaning peak, before quieting down again. It didn't take a genius to work out that they'd just cum. Then, a few seconds later, they heard Bruce start to chant the word "PLEASURABLE" at the top of his voice. As he did, they felt their genitals explode with pleasure.  
"Oh God!" Anna moaned. "Oh I'm cumming!"  
"Uh, me too babe!" Steven moaned, as his hard dick blasted jizz onto Anna's chest and boobs. Meanwhile, Bruce was having the time of his life, as he and Grace enjoyed the greatest orgasms in all of human history.

Hours later, Bruce stopped chanting, and he and Grace collapsed into each-other's arms. He laid his hands on her ass, and they kissed softly.  
"I love you Bruce," Grace said, before falling asleep from exhaustion.  
"I love you too Grace," Bruce said. He concentrated, and felt Grace's boobs grow against his body a little. He smiled, and went to sleep. It was good to be God.


	2. The Morning After A Night With God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace wakes up, and discovers a certain change to her anatomy...

Grace woke up the next morning slowly. She could feel Bruce’s arms wrapped around her nude body, and his soft penis rubbing against her inner thigh. Her pussy was still tingling, having not quite recovered from the previous night’s activities. She opened her eyes, and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, who had a big smile on his face. She kissed him softly, and then headed to get dressed. As she walked, she could swear that the weight on her chest felt larger than normal. As she got into the shower, she confirmed her suspicions. Her boobs were bigger! Only a little bit, but it was noticeable.

Not long later, Grace was in the kitchen making breakfast, when she felt a set of muscular arms grab her and pull her back, before their owner kissed her.  
“Morning,” Bruce said casually, walking to the dinner table.  
“Good morning,” Grace giggled. “I made you grilled cheese.”  
“Ooo, my favy!” Bruce said, tucking in.  
“Honey last night was just-”  
“Heavenly? I know, I know…”  
“I mean, you know, I woke up this morning, and I swear my boobs were bigger,” Grace said, causing Bruce to react sharply. “I mean, do they look bigger to you?”

“Uh what, your um…no…uh…bigger?” Bruce denied.  
“Oh come on!” Grace said, jiggling her boobs. “Look at them, please! They are definitely bigger, I mean look, they feel huge to me!”  
“Listen, I uh, I have to go,” Bruce said, distracted by Grace’s boobs. “But this has been the breast bek, breast…thank you.” Bruce gave her a quick kiss.  
“Where are you going?” Grace asked.  
“To get my job back,” Bruce replied confidently.

As he approached the door of the apartment block, Bruce passed Anna and Stephen, who were on their way to school.  
“Hey Mr Nolan!” Anna said to him.  
“What? Oh, hi Anna,” Bruce said, walking down the stairs. Anna and Stephen looked at each-other, knowing that somehow, Bruce had caused their orgasms last night.

“Yeah, yeah! I am great!” Bruce sang as he left the apartment building. “Yeah, I am-good grief, is that what I’m driving?” Bruce looked at his old, beat-up car in distaste. He got into it, and let loose some of his power.  
“Woah, nice car!” Said a teenage boy that saw it.  
“Yeah, it gets me from A to B,” Bruce said, pulling away in a brand new sports car. Before long, he ran into some traffic.  
“All this horse power, and no room to gallop,” Bruce said. With a flick of his fingers, the other cars moved out of the way. “High ho silver, away!” Bruce floored it, driving well past the speed limit. As he drove, he saw two attractive girls, who his powers told him were called Holly and Isabelle, and were 17-year-old twins. He slowed down as he passed, as, according to his will, the two girls were suddenly naked.

“And he saw that they were good,” Bruce said, boner obvious in his pants. He then looked down at his phone, and willed a text to be sent to Grace.  
Meanwhile, Grace has just gotten out of the shower, and was stood naked in the bedroom, looking through her drawers. Her phone beeped, and she saw she had a text from Bruce.

_I love you Grace. xxx_

“That was weird,” Grace thought. She could have sworn she’d just felt 3 kisses; one on each cheek, and one on her lips. She dismissed it though, and continued getting dressed.


	3. Employment and Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets his job back, and goes home to "celebrate" with Grace.

“I certainly wouldn't want to be a fugitive with Hank, Buffalo’s number one police dog, on the job,” said a reporter from Channel 5. “This is Phil Sidleman reporting from the Police Canine Training Centre, Channel 5 news. And cut it.” Phil and his crew walked back to their van, where they past Bruce, who was leaning on his car, playing with a video camera.

“Hey, look what the cat coughed up,” Phil said to Bruce. “Channel 7 right? You’re the guy that went crazy!”  
“I had a bad moment,” Bruce admitted.  
“Well what’re you doing here?” Phil asked.  
“Just looking for a story.”  
“Well there’s no story here. This pond is all fished out. Your standard stuff anyway.”  
“I dunno. My instinct tells me there’s something more.”  
“Yeah, well go with that. It’s served you well in the past, right?”

The reporters started laughing, and then Hank the dog started sniffing the ground, and then digging it up.  
“Hey, Hank’s found something!” Shouted one of the policemen.  
“Hey we got a body!” Another shouted, as Hank pulled on a leg.  
“Get the camera, now!” Phil shouted, but Bruce willed the van door to shut and lock.  
“Oh no, it’s locked! And the keys are inside!” Phil exclaimed.  
“I guess every dog has his day,” Bruce said, before turning to a nearby child on a bike. “Hey kid, you wanna make 10 bucks?”  
“Sure,” the kid said, as Bruce handed him his video camera.

Before long, Bruce was reporting on the discovery of the body of Jimmy Hoffa, with the Channel 5 reporters being arrested for Marijuana possession.  
“That’s what you get for making fun of me,” Bruce said sternly, projecting his words into their minds. Bruce walked back into the Eyewitness News station proudly, and strutted his ex-boss Jack Baylor’s office.  
“Jack, did you need me for something?” Bruce asked.  
“Bruce, Bruce, just the man I want to see!” Jack said happily, standing up and shaking Bruce’s hand. “Hoffa! What are the odds of that!?”  
“What are the odds of that?” Bruce laughed.  
“Bruce, why don’t you sit down?” Jack said.  
“Okay,” Bruce said, sitting down.

“Now I’m gonna be straight with you, we want you back Bruce. And I want you to understand, it was not my decision to let you go. When you big guy gives the order, you know…”  
“No harm, no foul Jack. I needed some time to re-assess my goals and get in touch with my true self.”  
“You did that in a day?”  
“Imagine what I could do with seven?” The two of them chuckled.  
“Look Bruce, it is not in my power to give you anchor,” Jack told him. “Now as far as field reporting goes, if you’re looking for a bump-“  
“Jack, let’s just cut the crap, and get down to brass tacks here,” Bruce said, and Jack looked at him, confused, before Bruce started laughing. “Don’t even worry about it, my old friend. You just get me a camera Jack, I’ll give you the news.”

That evening, Grace was in the kitchen, shutting the refrigerator door, when she felt a set of strong arms grab her from behind, it’s owner’s hands grabbing her enlarged boobs, and his hard dick rubbing against her ass through their pants.  
“Hey Grace,” Bruce said, kissing his girlfriend’s neck.  
“Hey baby,” Grace said, turning round. They kissed passionately.  
“What’s for dinner,” Bruce asked, releasing her. He walked into the living room, flopping down on the sofa.  
“I was thinking we could just order pizza,” Grace replied, laying down on the sofa, cuddling up to Bruce.  
“Sounds good Grace,” Bruce said. He probed Grace’s mind to find out what she’d want, and then used his powers to call the pizza place to make the order without even moving. He then altered Grace’s memories to make her think they’d made the order normally.

“So how was your day honey?” Grace asked.  
“Well Grace, to be honest with you, it was pretty damn…pleasurable,” Bruce said. Grace closed her eyes and shuddered, as she felt a sudden wave of pleasure penetrate her pussy. “What about your day?”  
“Oh you know, the normal,” Grace replied, her pussy still tingling slightly. “Martin’s still eating paste all the time.”  
“That’s good Grace,” Bruce smiled, focusing his powers on Grace’s pussy once more. He began reaching down the back of her pants, and he cupped her ass in his hand. “It’s great that your job gives you so much…pleasure.”  
“Uh God…” Grace groaned as another bolt of pleasure struck her, lasting a full 5 seconds. Bruce smiled as he felt Grace quiver in his arms. When it was over, she stared at him, before kissing him passionately. “I want you. NOW.”  
“5 minutes,” Bruce said, getting up, and heading to their bedroom. This time, it was her that was going to have to wait. “Don’t go anywhere!”  
“Oh believe me, I’m not,” Grace said sensually.

Bruce got into their bedroom, and with a swift motion, made all his clothes fall to the floor.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and decided it was about time for some improvements. He sucked in, and his excess fat vanished. He tapped along his chest like a xylophone, and a 6-pack formed one-by-one. He looked down at his dick, which was hanging limply from his trousers. Were it erect, it would be 6-inches long, but Bruce decided that wasn't enough. He grabbed and pulled on it, stretching it to a 9-inch erection.  
“B-E-A-Utiful,” He smiled. He then caused the mirror to change to a live feed of Grace, who was stripping off as fast as she could. She was now just in her panties, and she sat down on the sofa to get those off. Bruce grinned, and raised his hands in the direction of the living room.  
“And the Lord said, let there be pleasure,” Bruce willed, and Grace suddenly moaned in an extremely powerful orgasm, causing her panties to fall to the ground. Bruce sat on the bed watching her for a minute or so, before he couldn't take it anymore, and ran into the living room, willing her orgasm to end as he did. Grace sat up, and stared at him lustfully.

“Fuck me now,” she demanded, desire obvious in her voice.  
“Thy will be done,” Bruce said, and jumped onto the sofa with her. They made out passionately, nude bodies rubbing against each-other sensually. Eventually Bruce rammed his dick into Grace’s pussy, and he began fucking her on the sofa. They were both incredibly horny, but when you've got God’s powers, you tend to have remarkable staying power. About 20 minutes or so later, Bruce sensed someone approaching the building, and smiled.  
“Oh my God Grace, I’m gonna cum!” He moaned. “And so are you!” Bruce willed, and the two of them exploded in orgasms that were millions of times stronger than anything any human had ever experienced before. This went on for several minutes, with Bruce never running out of semen, before he willed it to end. At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.  
“That must be our pizza!” Bruce said, pulling out of Grace, and walking towards the apartment door, Grace too dazed to protest.

“Pizza delivery for-“ the teenage delivery boy said as Bruce opened the door, before seeing his nudity.  
“Thank you my good man,” Bruce said, taking the pizzas from him, and handing him some money that he materialized. “Have a nice evening.” Bruce closed the door, leaving the pizza boy dazed. Bruce put the pizzas down on the living room table, before giving Grace a quick kiss.  
“I’m gonna go get some champagne,” Bruce said, walking into the kitchen. Grace managed to sit up, her pussy still twitching occasionally. While Bruce was in the kitchen, he focused his powers on the teenage virgin of a delivery boy.  
“For the next 48 hours,” Bruce commanded him. “Anything that happens to my cock and balls, will happen to yours too.” Bruce stared down at his still-hard penis, and made himself cum, blasting his semen across the kitchen.  
“Have fun kid,” Bruce smiled.

Bruce then walked back into the living room with two glasses and bottle of champagne. He sat down next to Grace, and they kissed.  
“I love you honey,” she said.  
“I love you too Grace,” Bruce told her, and they kissed again, before eating their dinner and watching TV. When they were done, they began making out some more, stroking each-other’s bodies.  
“You know, the night’s still young, and I’m still horny,” Graced moaned into his mouth. She sat on Bruce’s lap, and lowered her pussy onto Bruce’s dick, before moving up and down. They continued making out, while Bruce played with her boobs. He then picked her up by the ass, and carried her onto their bed, where their fucking continued.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE!” Bruce began chanting at the top of his voice, and the two of them began cumming instantly.

Meanwhile next door, Anna Henderson and her mother Gloria were laid on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly they heard Bruce chanting, and began cumming intensely.  
“Oh God, it’s happening again!” moaned Anna.  
“Uh God! What do you mean!?” Gloria moaned.  
“I’ll tell you later!” Anna replied, pulling down her pants. “Right now, just enjoy it!” Bruce meanwhile was thrusting in and out of Grace at a steady rate, looking down at his orgasming girlfriend in absolute glee. It was good to be God.


	4. Mr Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce furthers his career some more...as well as Grace's bust size.

18-year-old Larry Jameson panted, wondering what the hell had happened to him. He’d just gotten back into his pizza delivery van to head home, when suddenly his dick had grown hard, and he’d orgasmed for no reason whatsoever while sat in his van. He’d driven the van back to work, and then walked back to his parents’ house, his dick never softening the whole time.

He’d barely made it into his bedroom, when he felt his dick be surrounded by a warm wetness.  
“What the hell…” he’d said. A few seconds later, his penis exploded with yet another, indescribably pleasurable orgasm. He’d blasted his semen across the room, as he’d struggled to get his clothes off. To his surprise, his orgasm went on and on, and he kept shooting semen, despite all logic telling him that he should have run out long ago.  
So now there he was. It was just after 4am, and he was laid on his bed panting, naked and sweaty, his bedroom covered in his semen. Surprisingly, the warm wetness seemed to still be around his cock still-erect cock. He didn't know how he was gonna explain this to his mom.

Just as he had willed, Bruce woke up at exactly 7:20am, 10 minutes before their alarm was set to go off. There was an aroma of sex in the air, and Bruce could hear Grace’s nude body breathing softly as she slept in his arms. He could still feel Grace’s wonderful pussy surrounding his dick, and he kissed her gently, before pulling out of her.  
He stood at the bedside, and worked some more of his magic on her. Bruce watched as Grace’s boobs grew again, so that they were now a full cup bigger than they’d been pre-powers. Her ass also grew too, and her pussy grew tighter and wetter. Finally, Bruce saw Grace become 5-years younger, as she’d been when they first met. Satisfied, he headed into the shower.

Over the next few days, Bruce had the time of his life with his powers. He used them to create spectacular news stories, gaining the nickname “Mr. Exclusive”. He also had plenty of extraordinary sex with Grace, driving her to peaks of sexual ecstasy never before experienced by man.

Something he also did was get himself a promotion at work. His rival Evan Baxter had previously stolen the anchor position that he wanted, and Bruce was keen to punish him for it. Before long, Evan was a babbling idiot with no control over his body, and the job of anchor was passed to Bruce. Feeling happy, Bruce purchased a spa day for Grace and her sister Debbie.

Grace got up off the sofa, and opened the door, where her sister Debbie greeted her.  
“Hey Debs,” Grace said, as Debbie walked in.  
“Woah girl, what’s happened to you?” Debbie exclaimed, looking at Grace’s rather curvaceous body.  
“I dunno,” Grace shrugged. “But the last week or so, I’ve just been ridiculously horny. Seriously, I’ve been having orgasms at the slightest thing. I guess it must be having an effect on my body. I’ve gone up at least 2 cup sizes in a week.”  
“Wow, have you tried seeing a doctor?” Debbie asked.  
“Nah, I kinda like it,” Grace replied. “I know Bruce certainly does. A horny girlfriend with big tits is every guy’s dream. Anyway, I just gotta go get some stuff. Be back in a minute.” Grace went into her bedroom, and Debbie stood waiting. Near the stereo player she saw a CD with a note on it.

_Grace, play this when you’re alone-Bruce xxx_

After Debbie read it, she could have sworn she felt an invisible mouth kiss her on her lips and her cheeks, but she figured she must have imagined it. Figuring Grace wouldn't mind if she borrowed it, she slipped the CD into her handbag.  
That evening, Debbie put her daughter to bed, took a shower, and then laid on her bed, totally naked. She put the CD in her player, and then laid back.  
“This should be good,” Debbie said. There was a few seconds of silence, before Bruce’s voice began.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” The recording of Bruce chanted. Debbie instantly began orgasming, crying out in sheer bliss.  
“Oh my God! Holy Fuck!” She moaned.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Grace were sat in The Blue Palm, the restaurant where they’d gone on their first date. In the corner, Tony Bennett was singing “If I Ruled the World”.  
“So Grace, did you have fun today?” Bruce asked her.  
“Yeah Bruce, it was great,” Grace replied. “I love you.”  
“And did you get a chance to play the CD I left for you?” Bruce asked.  
“What CD?”  
“The one I left by the stereo.”  
“Sorry Bruce, I was in a bit of a rush today, so I didn’t see the CD.”  
“That’s odd,” Bruce thought. The CD was gone when he’d looked, so he wondered where it could be. He reached out with his mind’s eye, and his question was soon answered. He saw Debbie, in the midst of a constant orgasm on her bed, with the CD playing. Feeling generous, he made her orgasm a million times more intense.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bruce said to Grace. “You know, I uh, I was gonna..uh…I was gonna wait until after the meal, but I think it’s gonna burst out of me like an alien if I don’t do it now.”  
“Oh God,” Grace said, anticipating what was going to happen. Bruce got onto his knees before her.  
“This is it isn’t it?” Grace asked, holding back the tears. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready for this. I mean I’m ready for this, I just didn’t know if I would…I’m sorry, go on.”  
“I didn’t know this was so important to you,” Bruce said. Grace was in floods of tears now.  
“Me neither,” Grace cried.  
“Grace…Grace…I got anchor,” Bruce whispered to her. “Apparently it wasn’t working out with Evan, so he’s gonna finish out the rest of the week, and I go live on Monday.”  
“That’s great honey,” Grace said in mock happiness.

As Bruce sat back down, he began to hear lots and lots of voices in his head. They’d been plaguing him all week, and now they were getting unbearable.  
“Bruce, are you okay?” Grace asked him.  
“Uh…I think I need to get some air,” Bruce replied. He left through the back door into an alley.  
“Having trouble?” God asked. Bruce looked, and realised they were at the top of a snowy mountain.  
“Is this heaven?” Bruce asked.  
“No, it’s Mount Everest,” God replied. “You should flip on the Discovery Channel from time to time. But I guess you can’t now, being dead and all.”  
“I’m dead!?” Bruce asked, shocked, and God laughed.  
“Nah, I’m just messing with you,” God laughed.

“That’s not funny man! That is not funny!” Bruce shouted. “And what about the voices, in my head!? Is that part of the hilarity?”  
“No those are prayers,” God replied. “And if you keep ignoring them they’re gonna build up on you like that.”  
“But it’s just noise, I can’t understand them.”  
“Well, you’re not listening son. Let’s see, you’ve had my powers for a little over a week now. How many people have you helped?”  
“I took care of a few things, a righted a few wrongs in my own life first, okay! I was gonna help the others. I think I could help the world.”  
“The world? That wasn’t the world. That was just Buffalo, between 57th Street and Commonwealth. I didn’t want to start you off with more than you could handle. Well you took the job Bruce. I suggest you get to it.”  
That evening was the first time since Bruce got his powers that they didn’t have sex. For some reason, Grace was in a terrible mood. He could have made her unbelievable horny, but he didn’t want to do that to her.


	5. The Revelation Super Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets to work on helping the people of Buffalo.

Bruce woke up the next morning not cuddled up to Grace, for the first time in a week. Instead, she was very much on her side of the bed, in her pajamas, rather than nude, which would have been Bruce’s preference. So he willed, and commanded Grace’s pajamas to vanish, leaving her totally naked. Bruce stared at her naked ass, and willed it to grow slightly, along with her boobs again. He then willed her to grow younger once more, so she was now 15 years younger than she should be, and her boobs were nearly 3 cup sizes bigger than they should be.  
“Grace, when you wake up, you will think you were naked when you went to bed,” Bruce commanded, to cover up why she was suddenly naked. “And when you wake up, you will have a powerful orgasm.” Satisfied, Bruce smiled, before he began to hear the voices in his head again. He walked into the living room, willing clothes onto his body.

“Prayers prayers, okay prayers…” Bruce said, trying to cope with the voices. “This creepy whisper thing has to end! Organization, management, that’s what I need. Something concrete, concentrate….Files. Let all prayers be organized into files.  
Instantly, the apartment was filled to the brim with filing cabinets.  
“Well that takes care of the voices,” Bruce said. “Not exactly a space saver though. Grace might notice. I know! Prayer post-its!”  
In less than a second, all the filing cabinets vanished, and were replaced by millions of post-it notes, covering every inch of the apartment.  
“Yeah, this isn’t gonna work,” Bruce said. He sat down at his PC, and focused on it. “And the Lord said, let there be e-mails.”

The computer switched on, to an e-mail inbox.  
“Yahweh!” The voice of the PC said. “You’ve got prayers.”  
“Welcome to the revelation super highway,” Bruce said, rubbing his hands together. “We bless, no mess.” At that moment, Bruce heard a cry of feminine pleasure from the bedroom, and smiled, knowing that Grace must have woken up. He heard her head into the shower, and started on the prayers.  
“Let’s start small,” Bruce said, typing. “Let’s see. Sports…Sabers…” The screen opened up two prayers for Bruce to read.

_Please let the Sabers win the playoff._

_Please let the Redwings beat the Sabers._

“Well that’s an easy one,” Bruce said, typing again. “Yes to you, loyal sabers fan. And no to you. Alright, let’s go for some more prayers. Filbert Davies, what is it you want.  
Please let me do really good in gym class so I won't get pushed around and made fun of by the other kids.  
“Let me get a visual on this,” Bruce said. He willed, and it was suddenly Monday morning, and Bruce was invisible, stood watching 13-year-old Filbert Davies attempt to climb the rope, while other kids laughed at his failure. Suddenly, Filbert gained a great burst of strength, and got to the top of the rope in seconds. Bruce then looked at the other boys, who looked on in amazement.  
“And as punishment for teasing him, you can all be one-inch wonders for the rest of your lives,” Bruce said sternly, as the boys felt their dicks get smaller.

“Alright, now how about some sexy ones?” Bruce said, bringing up all the prayers relating to sex.

_Please God, my boyfriend can’t satisfy me._

This prayer came from 19-year-old college student Ashley Cooper. Bruce used his powers to see that she and her boyfriend Brendan were spending their Sunday morning in their college dorm having sex. However, in the 6 months they’d been together, Brendan hadn’t made Ashley cum even once.  
“Well we’ll soon fix that!” Bruce declared. “So from now on Brendan, any girl you touch will instantly orgasm.” The instant Bruce gave that command, Ashley screamed out in a powerful orgasm.  
“Oh God Brendan!” She screamed. “I’m Fucking Cumming!”  
“Wow Ash’, guess I’m better than I thought!” Brendan said proudly.  
“Oh My God, It’s Not Stopping!” Ashley moaned. “Whatever You’re Doing, Don’t You Dare Stop!”

_Dear God, please make my tits bigger, so I can fit in with the other girls._

Bruce saw 15-year-old Lauren Becker, who was currently in the shower, not thinking about the prayer she’d sent the previous evening. Suddenly, she felt a pressure in her chest, as her flat breasts turned into a pair of DDs.  
“Thank you God,” she said.

Just then, Grace walked out of the bedroom, dressed for the day.  
“Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” she said. Grace’s huge boobs were straining against her top, and her ass was curving her pants. “I have to see a doctor.”  
“I think you look beautiful,” Bruce said.  
“Well you would, wouldn’t you? Seriously, my tits are huge, my ass is bigger, I’m horny basically 24/7, and I swear I’m getting younger.”  
“Honey, you look great,” Bruce said, wrapping his arms around Grace, and squeezing her ass.

“Bruce, I feel like our relationship is becoming all about sex.”  
“No it’s not…”  
“It is! We’ve had more sex this past week then in the past 3 months!”  
“Well Grace, sex feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but there’s more to life than just fucking.”

Bruce didn’t want to keep talking, so he focused on Grace’s mind, and began tweaking her memories.  
“Grace, I want you to forget how your body used to be,” Bruce commanded her mentally. “You’ve always been like this.” Grace had a blank look for a second, before she returned to normal.  
“Anyway, I gotta get to work,” Grace said, kissing him on the cheek. “What are you gonna do today?”  
“I’m just gonna chill, and get ready for the party tonight,” Bruce replied. There was a party being held that evening at a big mansion to celebrate Bruce’s promotion to anchorman.  
“Oh yeah, that…” Grace said. “Listen Bruce, is it okay if I don’t go tonight?”  
“Why?”  
“I’m just not feeling it okay…”  
“Alright, if that’s what you want I suppose…”

Grace headed to work, and Bruce sat back down at the computer.  
“12,067,856 prayer requests,” Bruce read off of the screen. “This is gonna suck up my whole life…I know!” Bruce opened up a menu, and typed in “YES TO ALL”.  
“There, now everyone’s happy,” Bruce smiled.


	6. Partytime For Bruce Almighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce decides that 1 girl just isn't enough for him.

That evening, Bruce headed to the party. Loud music was playing, and people were chatting and eating. Bruce walked through the house proudly, listening in on a few people’s conversations.  
“I’ll drink to that! My tech stocks tripled in 5 days!”  
“My daughter pitched a no-hitter!”  
“I lost 47 pounds on the Krispy Kreme diet!”  
“Hey, there he is! The man of the hour!” Jack said.  
“Bless you, bless all of you!” Bruce shouted, pouring wine from a bottle of water. “Be fruitful and…do long division or something!” Bruce headed into the main bedroom, and sat down on the bed, exhausted.

“Hi Bruce,” Susan said, walking into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her. “What are you doing in here all alone?”  
“Well I was just gonna, oh, ah…I mean,” Bruce stuttered. “I was gonna, uh, give Grace a call.”  
“Yeah, I didn't see her in there,” Susan said. “So how are things between you two?”  
“Well, actually, we had a bit of a fight,” Bruce replied. “Kind of. I’m not sure if she’s-”  
“You’re on fire Bruce,” Susan said seductively, getting closer to him. “Some women can’t handle the fire, some can.”  
“That’s interesting, because I never thought you and I would ever talk-”

Susan interrupted him by kissing him. Bruce objected at first, but then started kissing her back. He’d wanted to do this with Susan for years, but he never would have dreamed of cheating on Grace. Now though, he was Bruce Almighty, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted.  
Susan broke the kiss, and smiled at his seductively. She pushed Bruce back down onto the bed, and crawled over to him, licking her lips. She unzipped his pants, and pulled them and his underwear off, leaving him naked from the waist down. She looked at his cock, and licked it slowly, feeling it harden.  
“Susan…I…” Bruce moaned.  
“I can handle the fire Bruce,” Susan said sensually. She licked Bruce’s cock some more, before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it slowly.  
“Susan…that feels amazing,” Bruce moaned, causing Susan to let out a moan, sending pleasurable vibrations down Bruce’s shaft.

Susan was pretty good at sucking cock, so within a few minutes, Bruce felt himself approaching the edge.  
“Oh God Susan, I’m gonna cum!” Bruce moaned. At that moment, Grace walked in, and saw Bruce getting a blowjob from Susan. “Grace, I-uh!” Bruce groaned as he came, blasting his semen into Susan’s mouth. Grace simply barged out. Once Bruce was done cumming, Susan pulled off of him, and he put on his pants quickly, before chasing after Grace.  
“Yum,” Susan said, swallowing Bruce’s load.

“Grace! Grace c’mere!” Bruce shouted after her. “Grace, I was just about to call you!”  
“And what, you thought Susan’s mouth was the phone!?” Grace shouted.  
“Grace, I had a moment of weakness! I screwed up! Can I make it up to you?”  
“Yeah! Why don’t you get me a boat Bruce!? And then maybe two big bags of cash! Then I’ll be happy! Lots of money and lots of stuff! Other people want idiotic crap like getting married and having babies with the man they’ve loved for 5 years! But not me Bruce! Just gimme the boat!”  
“No wonder you stayed single!”  
“I’ll be at Debbie’s. You take care of Sam until I can make arrangements.” Grace drove off, leaving Bruce standing there.


	7. The First Night as an Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes live, and gets an offer from Susan, and more work from God.

Bruce woke up late the next morning, not having any reason to get up. He was depressed about losing Grace, but he didn’t know what to do to get her back, since he was forbidden from affecting free-will.

Bruce headed to work that evening for his first broadcast as an anchorman. Bruce was stood in his dressing room in his boxers, when the door opened, and Susan walked in. Bruce tried to cover himself.  
“Relax Bruce, I’ve already seen what you’ve got to offer,” Susan smiled. “So how are you?”  
“Grace left me,” Bruce told her.  
“She clearly couldn’t handle the fire,” Susan said, kissing Bruce on the lips. “If you need a place to stay, my bed’s big enough for 2.” Susan put her hand into Bruce’s boxers, and started stroking his hardening dick.  
“Bruce, you’re on in 5 minutes,” Jack said, knocking on his now closed door.  
“Alright!” Bruce shouted out, and Susan let go of his penis.  
“Think about what it is you really want Bruce,” Susan said, leaving Bruce to get dressed.

Bruce sat down at the news desk with Susan, and the cameras started rolling.  
“This is Eyewitness News at 6,” said the continuity announcer. “With Susan Ortega. Bruce Nolan. Fred Donohue, Sports. Dallas Coleman, weather. And now Buffalo’s number one news team.”  
“I’m Susan Ortega,” Susan said.  
“And I’m Bruce Nolan, and here’s what’s making news,” Bruce said, before the lights suddenly switched off.  
“What happened? What the hell happened?” Jack asked  
“We lost power,” replied one of the technical staff. Bruce concentrated, and suddenly the power came back on.

“We apologize for the interruption. And now back to the news,” Susan said to camera. “Bruce.”  
“Thank you Susan-” Bruce started.  
“I’m sorry,” Susan interrupted him. “We’re going live to HSBC Arena, where the Buffalo Sabers have won the Stanley Cup! Fred.”  
“We’re about to uncork some champagne,” said Fred Donohue over the video link to the stadium. “Because, the Sabers have won their first championship in 22 years!” Bruce was getting annoyed by the distraction, and so willed, causing the champagne cork to fly out and his Fred, knocking him unconscious.

“We’ll be back with the Sabers’ Stanley Cup victory in just a hot second,” Bruce said, obviously annoyed. “In other news-” Suddenly, the lights went off again.  
“Oh for crying out loud,” Jack said. “The whole booth is down!”  
“No it’s not!” Bruce shouted, before willing a mental command. _“From now on, everything in this building will always run perfectly, even without electricity.”_ Bruce clapped his hands, and his command took effect, causing everything to switch back on.  
“In other news,” Bruce said in an annoyed voice. “Lottery officials are baffled by how more than 400,000 winning tickets were submitted for this weekend’s draw. Until the cause can be determined, no more draws are to be held.”

The news report went by without further incident, though Bruce was very annoyed. He needed a way to calm down; he wanted sex. The problem was, that Grace still wasn't talking to him. So he decided to go with the only other willing participant he had.  
“Hey Susan,” Bruce said to his co-anchor after the broadcast.  
“Hi Bruce,” Susan smiled.  
“Listen…I was thinking I’d take you up on your offer.”  
“Really? That’s great! Here’s my spare key,” Susan handed him a key from her pocket. “Gimme half an hour, and just let yourself in.” Bruce took the key, and Susan walked away. 

Bruce headed outside to his car, when he saw fires burning throughout Buffalo, and people rioting.  
“Repent! The end is near!” One man shouted. “Repent!” He looked over to the Kowalski Bakery, and saw looters being shooed away.  
“I only won 17 bucks!” Shouted another man, throwing a bottle through a window. Bruce then looked, and saw his “Mr. Exclusive” billboard being shoved over, and it landed on the floor, broken.  
“You have incurred my wrath Buffalo!” Bruce shouted. He raised his hands, causing lightning to pour down from the sky, scattering the protesters.

Suddenly, Bruce found himself back at Omnipresents, with God stood next to him.  
“Well hello there, ‘Bruce Almighty’,” he said. “Not so easy, is it?”  
“What happened?” Bruce asked.  
“You granted every prayer,” God replied.  
“Is that bad?”  
“Well, you just saw the result. People want to get their desires fulfilled, but they’re not so happy when everyone else’s are too. I mean, who wants to only win $17 on the lottery?”

“So what do I do?”  
“Moderation Bruce. Don’t always say ‘Yes’. On that note, I’m increasing your prayer load, so now you’ll get the whole of New York State.”  
“Do you think I’m ready?”  
“Of course you are, since now you know how not to screw up. Ciao.”  
God vanished, and Bruce teleported himself home. He loaded up his computer, and sure enough, more prayers were coming in, though the computer was automatically saying “Yes” to them all.  
“Bruce giveth, Bruce taketh away,” Bruce said, and stopped the automatic answering. Then, he got a great idea; the prayers being in the computer meant he didn’t have the voices anymore, so he figured he could just get away with ignoring them.

“Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” Bruce said, and he teleported away from the computer, arriving outside Susan’s front door. He opened the door, willing it to unlock, and walked into the house.  
“Susan, I’m here!” He shouted.  
“Oh hey Bruce!” Susan shouted back from upstairs. “I’m in the shower! I’ll be out in a few minutes!” Bruce used his powers to look at Susan mentally, and saw her wonderful, nude body. He willed himself nude, and then commanded his cock to harden, not that it needed much encouragement.  
“Don’t rush yourself Susan,” Bruce said, focusing on Susan’s vagina. “You know what they say; that anticipation can often heighten the…pleasure.”  
“Uh God,” Susan moaned, as she felt the same pleasure that Bruce had first given Grace a week and a half prior. Her knees weakened, and her pussy began to wetten.  
“Oh really?” Susan asked, flustered. “That’s nice.” Bruce began walking up the stairs, towards Susan’s bedroom.

“Though I must say Susan, you’re an incredibly skilled girl,” Bruce said, opening the bedroom door. “I mean, that blowjob you gave me was really…PLEASURABLE!”  
“Holy Fuck!” Susan cried out in pleasure, collapsing to the floor of the shower. She was now so horny, that a slight breeze could send her over the edge. Bruce laid on the bed, his penis more erect than humanly possible, and raised his hands towards the bathroom.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE!” Bruce chanted, and Susan screamed out in sexual ecstasy, her pussy overwhelmed with the most powerful orgasm of her life. Bruce willed her to orgasm for about 30 seconds or so, before he released her. Soon later, Susan ran into the bedroom, not bothering to dry off first. She pounced on Bruce, shoving her pussy onto his dick, and they fucked the night away.


	8. Bruce Almightier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's powers get taken up a notch.

Bruce woke up early the next morning. He had a moment of confusion, before he realized that he was in Susan’s bed, rather than his own. He looked over at his co-anchor, who was sleeping peacefully, some of Bruce’s semen making her skin glisten. He felt a little guilty about what they’d done, so he sat up, and focused his powers on her.  
“Susan, exactly 30 seconds after you wake up, you will have an extremely intense orgasm,” he commanded the sleeping anchorwoman. “It will be the most earth-shattering orgasm that you've ever experienced, and it will last for a whole hour.” Bruce then focused on her boobs, and her D-cup implants became natural E-cups. Satisfied, Bruce teleported home, and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Bruce was woken up by a knocking on his door. He willed himself dressed, and then opened the door.  
“Oh hey Debbie,” Bruce said to Grace’s sister as she walked in.  
“I’m not staying,” Debbie said. “I’m just here to get Grace’s stuff.”  
“Oh, uh…alright,” Bruce said, sitting down on the sofa. “Let me know if you need any help.”  
Bruce sat there, thinking about Grace. It was then that he made a decision. He was going to get Grace back, and she wouldn’t even know she’d ever left. Bruce walked into the bedroom, where Debbie was putting things in boxes, and pointed a finger at her.

“Sleep,” he commanded, and Debbie instantly collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep. Bruce stood over her. “Debbie, in a moment, I’m going to teleport you onto your sofa at home. When I do, you will wake up, and forget everything about Grace and I breaking up. You will know that our relationship is perfect.” Then, Debbie vanished from the bedroom.  
Next, Bruce willed, and saw Grace in his mind. She was laid in bed in Debbie’s spare room, sleeping. He willed, and Grace was instantly in their bed.

“Grace, you will forget every argument we’ve had over the last week,” he commanded her. “That night at the Blue Palm, I told you I’d gotten the anchor job, and then I proposed to you, and of course you said yes. You will forget Susan giving me a blowjob. You and I went to the party together, and we had a great night. Finally, the following changes will be perfectly normal to you. Your body has always looked like this.” Bruce willed, and Grace’s boobs grew to be G-cups, and she grew younger, until she was 21 again. Satisfied, Bruce stripped nude, and cuddled up to Grace.

About an hour or so later, the ground began to shake violently, which caused Grace to wake up.  
“Huh, what?” She asked in her sleepy voice. “Earthquake!”  
“Calm down Grace, it’s stopping,” Bruce assured her, and as he spoke, he willed the Earthquake to end.  
“Okay….” Grace said, calming down. “Were you just lying there?”  
“I was appreciating my beautiful fiancé,” Bruce replied, kissing her.  
“Um…okay then,” Grace giggled, kissing him back. She rolled on top of him, giving Bruce a good look at her huge boobs. “Then let me show you just what I can do.” Grace slid her pussy onto Bruce’s dick, and they began fucking wildly.

Bruce and Grace fucked all day long, using his powers to keep them constantly horny, and to make sure they didn’t get worn out, and that his dick wouldn’t soften. Eventually Bruce saw that it was time to get ready for work, so he willed, and the two of them came for the umpteenth time, before collapsing in each-other’s arms.  
“Grace, I gotta go to work now,” Bruce said softly, kissing her neck.  
“Do you have to?” Grace asked in a disappointed voice.  
“Sorry Grace,” Bruce replied, pulling out of her. Bruce got dressed, and then headed to work.

“Hey Bruce,” Susan said as he sat down at the news desk. “You left early this morning.”  
“Well I got a call from Grace,” he told her. “We’re back together now.”  
“That’s a shame. I really enjoyed our night together.”  
“Me too. I thought it was really pleasurable.” Susan gasped and shuddered as she suddenly had a little orgasm.  
“Yeah…” she moaned softly. “Me too…”

After the news broadcast, Bruce was driving home, when he found himself for some reason drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, he was totally naked, and stood in an infinite white plain, with God facing him.  
“What just happened?” Bruce asked.  
“I wanted to talk to you son,” God replied. “To make you an offer.”  
“What kind of offer?”  
“Bruce, how would you like to be God of the United States?”  
“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this whole “borrow God’s powers” thing was a test, to see if you were worthy of further responsibility. If you want, you can be God of the whole United States. You’ll be in charge of all the prayers and all the judging of the dead of the people of America. And also, your powers will only be able to affect America. However, you will no longer be bound by the two rules. You’ll be able to alter free will, and you’ll be able to tell people you’re God, though don’t make it public knowledge.”  
Bruce was shocked. The idea of unlimited freedom across the whole country was too appealing.  
“But let me warn you, you’ll be on your own,” God warned. “I won’t be helping you.”  
“I’ll do it,” Bruce said eagerly. As soon as he said it, he found himself sat on his sofa, still naked.

“Grace?” Bruce asked. His powers told him she was sleeping in bed, so he went and shook her awake. “Grace, Grace, wake up!”  
“Huh? Bruce?” She asked as she woke up. “I must have dozed off. I was just worn out after all that sex. Why are you naked?”  
“Grace, I’ve got great news!” Bruce said excitedly. “I’m God!”  
“Uh, what?” Grace asked, confused.  
“You know all those orgasms you’ve been having? And how all those weird news stories kept happening for me? That was me! I caused all that with my powers!” Bruce replied.  
“Bruce, no way, that’s-” Grace began.  
“PLEASURABLE!” Bruce interrupted, and Grace suddenly moaned in orgasm.  
“Okay…” she panted. “I believe you. But how did all this-”  
“PLEASURABLE!” Bruce shouted, and Grace screamed out in another orgasm.

When Grace had calmed down, Bruce explained everything that had happened over the past 2 weeks, getting paged, meeting God, getting his powers, and doing things such as giving orgasms, and getting promoted.  
“Wow Bruce, this is amazing!” Grace said, still in a little bit of shock. “You can do whatever you want!”  
“Well, in America anyway,” Bruce said. “But now, I want to be honest with you.”  
“What do you mean?” Asked Grace, confused. Bruce held her head, and focused.  
“Grace, I want you to remember everything I’ve made you forget over the past 2 weeks,” Bruce commanded, and a look of realization swept over Grace’s face.

“Bruce…I…” she said.  
“I’m sorry Grace,” Bruce apologized, but to his shock, Grace kissed him. “What was that for?”  
“For being honest,” Grace replied sweetly.  
“You’re not mad?” Bruce ask, it being his turn for confusion.  
“Bruce, I’d have done the same stuff in your position too,” she told him. “If I was God, you’d have a 3-foot dick, orgasm when you hear my voice, and shoot gallons of strawberry-flavored jizz.”

“You’re taking this pretty well.”  
“Well, there is one thing you can do to make it up to me.”  
“What?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“That can be arranged. But be warned, it might be rather…PLEASURABLE!”  
The two of them moaned as they came, Bruce blasting his semen over Grace’s chest. He shoved his dick into her, and proceeded to fuck her senseless.


	9. Mr and Mrs Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Grace tie the knot.

When Bruce woke up the next morning, Grace was not with him. A quick search with his mind revealed that she was in the shower. Bruce focused his mind, and smiled as he heard Grace moan out in pleasure. He willed, and she was suddenly laid on the bed, writhing in orgasm.  
“Morning Grace,” Bruce smiled.  
“Uh God….” Grace moaned.  
“I’ve told you Grace, call me Bruce. Now then, that’s quite enough of that,” Bruce said, kissing her on the lips, making her orgasm end instantly.  
“…Good morning…” Grace panted as she came down from her orgasm.  
“Listen Grace, I was thinking we could move the wedding up to today.”  
“Today? But Bruce, nothing’s ready! We’ve not even started planning!”  
“Grace, just trust me…”

An instant later, Grace found herself walking down the aisle in a beautiful church, with her father holding on to her arm. She saw Bruce at the end of the aisle with the priest. She was briefly confused, but then figured that this saved on all the planning. She looked around, and saw all their friends and family sitting around them.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Bruce Nolan and Grace Connelly in holy matrimony,” the priest said.  
“Boring,” Bruce thought, and fast-forwarded time with his mind.  
“You may now kiss the bride,” the priest said, and Bruce pulled Grace in for a full-on make-out session.

Late that evening, Grace and Bruce returned to their apartment for wedding night sex. It was close to 5am when they were done, and they cuddled up under the covers, their bodies glistening with each-other’s cum.  
“That was just…pleasurable,” Grace told her husband, who made himself shoot some more jizz onto her.  
“I know Grace, and that’s the sort of pleasure-” Bruce said, not stopping as Grace shuddered. “-that we’ll get to feel every single day, now and forever. But now that we’re married, it’s about time our lives went up a few notches.”  
“What do you mean?” Grace asked him.  
“You’ll see soon enough Grace,” Bruce replied. He kissed her, and willed them both to sleep.


	10. God's New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a new job, and a new home.

Bruce was awoken the next morning by the feeling of Grace’s mouth on his dick. He opened his eyes, and saw his beautiful wife giving him a wake-up blowjob.  
“Morning Grace,” Bruce moaned, and Grace simply winked at him, before continuing her oral pleasuring. Eventually Bruce came into her mouth, and she swallowed his load.  
“Your jizz tastes of strawberries,” Grace smiled.  
“Just as you requested babe,” Bruce said. “Now then, about my pl-ahh!” Bruce let out a pained groan as he found the voices of people’s prayers back in his head, this time millions of times stronger than before.  
“Bruce, what’s going on?” Grace asked, concerned.

Bruce got out of bed, and ran into the living room, where he saw Sam chewing through the wires on his computer.  
“Bad dog!” He shouted. He raised his hand to Sam, and through him against the wall telekinetically. He then sat down at the computer, and willed the wires to repair themselves, causing the voices to disappear from his head.  
“Honey? What is this?” Grace asked, looking at the screen.  
“These are all the prayers from everyone in America,” Bruce replied. “At first I had them all answered as “Yes”, but now I’m just ignoring them.”  
“That’s so cool! Oh look, there’s one from Evan!”

_God, please help me. I’m at my wit’s end. Nothing’s going right for me. I just need some help in my life._

“You should help him Bruce,” Grace said.  
“I suppose it is my fault, after all,” Bruce admitted.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I may have used my powers to ruin his career. Let’s see…” Bruce started typing. “Alright Evan, you’re gonna run for congress, and you’re gonna win. There we go.”  
“Thanks honey,” Grace said, kissing him.

Bruce then looked down at the clock, and saw that it was nearly half past 3 in the afternoon!  
“Woah!” He exclaimed. “Look at the time!”  
“Well yeah, we didn’t go to sleep until like 5am,” Grace told him. “Of course we slept late!”  
“Alright then, but we’ve still got a few hours until it’s time for my plans, so until then, let’s have some fun with my powers!”

Bruce carried Grace onto the sofa, and they cuddled up. He willed the TV on, and on it they saw Susan, who was currently in the shower. Bruce willed, and Susan toppled over onto the floor in a powerful orgasm. They spent the next few hours doing this to various people, until it was 6pm, when Bruce changed over to ABC.  
“This is World News Tonight, with Peter Jennings,” the announcer said.  
“Just watch Grace…” Bruce instructed his wife.  
“Hello, I’m Peter Jennings,” the news reporter said. “Our top story tonight is my resignation. I’ve suddenly decided that I’m going to quit my job. To show that I’m serious…” Peter then stood up, and stripped off all his clothes.

Bruce switched the TV off, and stared at the phone. A few seconds later, it began ringing, and he picked it up.  
“I accept, I’ll start tomorrow,” he said, before turning back to Grace. “And that is how you get a job.”  
“Did you just get that guy’s job?” Grace asked him.  
“Yep,” Bruce replied, before pulling out a lottery ticket. “Now then, the draws are about to start.” A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Nolan were the winners of the $103 million lottery jackpot.

“So what now?” Grace asked him.  
“Now, we move to DC,” Bruce replied. He kissed Grace, and she instantly orgasmed. When it ended, she saw that they were no longer in their living room. Instead, they were in a much more lavish one.  
“Grace, welcome to our new home,” Bruce said proudly. “This is the largest mansion in the US, which I made just for us. Located in Washington DC, this place is huge, with everything we’d ever want. And there are 50 square miles of garden, so it’s totally private.”  
“Bruce…this is amazing,” Grace said, practically in tears of happiness.  
“Nothing but the best for God’s wife,” Bruce said. He got on top of her, and thrust into her pussy. It was a good thing they had so much space, otherwise their moans would have been heard by all of DC.


	11. Divinely Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is right in Bruce's world.

Naturally of course, Bruce wanted more. Before long, he’d made it so that he, and only he, would report the news in America. He made his show, “The Mr Exclusive Show”, the only news show on American TV, on 3 times a day, reporting the news. That way, he got all the respect he thought he deserved.

Of course, if it was a slow news day, Bruce would simply conjure up some news to report on. These stories would only affect America though, since he only had powers there. It was for that reason that he never worked as an on-scene reporter abroad. He didn’t want to be powerless during his trip.

Bruce got Grace a job owning the largest Day Care in Washington DC, where she looked after all the capital’s children, along with her team of loyal staff, all of whom were immensely jealous of their boss, who, despite being in her late-30s, looked no older than 18, and whose figure was so perfect, that it must have been carved by angels. They were almost right.

And of course, Bruce and Grace’s sex life remained outstanding. Often Bruce would just plunge his penis into his wife’s pussy, and command them both to experience weekend-long orgasms, a single second of which felt better than every mortal orgasm ever felt.

And so ends this story, of how Bruce Nolan, a struggling TV reporter from Buffalo, New York, became the supreme being of the United States, and lived, happily, eternally after.


	12. Afterword Almighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My comments on the story, and movie itself.

I started writing this because I was a fan of "Bruce Almighty", but I thought it wasn't nearly ambitious enough. If you read the script online, which is very easy to find, then you'll see that there are LOADS of scenes that were written, but never filmed, like Bruce pleasuring Susan, Grace's boobs keeping growing, lots more prayers being answered, and the "Little Less Conversation" montage being a lot longer. Some of these made it onto the DVD deleted scenes, but some didn't, which is a shame, because some of them were definitely filmed. There's a screenshot out there of the second boob growth scene, where Bruce is helping Grace to fasten her bra, which is far too small for her enlarged boobs. The shot supposedly appeared in one of the foreign-language trailers (Spanish I think?), but never surfaced anywhere else.

Others, like Susan being pleasured, have never surfaced anywhere, but I still think it was probably filmed. The "pleasuring" takes place during a scene that did make the final film, when Bruce is sat with Susan, preparing to go on air for his first live show. Right before the people cheer, and Jack says that the Sabers have won the Stanley Cup (Again, a line that made the final film), Bruce and Susan have this exchange:

 **Susan:** (whispers) Bruce, if I had any idea Grace was going to be there last night...  
 **Bruce:** Susan, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I found the moment rather pleasurable.

_*Susan shudders, tries to compose herself*_

**Susan:** (flustered) Oh really...that's nice.

Yes, that is the reaction of a woman who's just cum in her pants at work; "that's nice", a "pleasurable" pun. Anyway, if you look at Susan immediately after this exchange would have taken place (When Jack's saying the Sabers have won the cup), she seems rather flustered, like, say, she's just had an orgasm. I can see why they cut this out though. After all, if Bruce truly wants Grace back, why would he be giving sexual pleasure to the woman who cost him his relationship? Such a shame, because I'd have really liked to see this clip. If Universal still has the shot somewhere (assuming they did actually film it, though I'm fairly certain they did), then I hope that maybe they'll one day release it, in some sort of extended edition. Personally, what I would have done for this, to retain the idea that Bruce is mad at Susan, but at the same time, keep the "pleasurable" nature of it, I'd have had somewhat of a re-hash of the Evan scene, only this time, it's Susan getting messed with on-air, with Bruce giving her orgasms, to get her fired that way.

Of course, this probably wouldn't have gotten approved, since there were already enough complaints about adult content in the movie. In the script, there was a lot more. Aside from the addition pleasure and boob scenes, there was one prayer that Bruce was going to answer, with a construction site worker praying for the girls walking past to show them their boobs, which resulted in every single girl walking past lifting their tops up. This, along with most of the specific prayers, was cut, and unlike most of the others, this one wasn't on the DVD. I don't think it was because of sexual content, since they could easily have just shown the girls from behind to avoid showing their boobs, and in fact, one prayer that DID make it onto the DVD was the guy (Larry Travers I believe) praying for a bigger penis, then looking own his pants happily. No, I think the reason it was cut is because it would violate free will, having the girls all lift their tops up. Of course, a slight re-write could have solved this, by, instead of having the girls lift their tops up, have them be lifted up magically, or, even better, have their tops and bras disappear into thin air.

But I'm digressing. My point is, that even though the movie contains adult content, with more in the script, I still don't think there was enough. I mean, I don’t know about you, but if I got God’s powers, I’d be having non-stop sex. I’d be re-enacting the pleasure scene with everyone I knew. But then, to do this, it would have had to be a porn film, which it wasn’t. If it was, then we’d have gotten to see the full divine sex scene, instead of a shot of the outside of their apartment, with Grace’s groans and Bruce’s cheers of pleasure. Of course, I like to think that off-screen, Bruce and Grace were having this heavenly sex regularly. I mean, after the initial sex scene, we never see them in a bedroom situation together, or at bedtime, so it’s very likely the movie just skipped these parts of their lives.  
This story was my way of expressing how I think Bruce Almighty would realistically have gone, it wasn’t restricted by film censorship. As a result, we have a story filled with lots and lots of sex, but also lots of other things. Things which were not sexual, but things which Bruce should have done. For example, after Grace broke up with him, Bruce should have just wiped her memories of what had happened. He couldn’t affect free will, but he could have done so much more than he did.  
So that’s it, that’s why I wrote this, as well as some comments on the movie itself. 

Here’s some links to some stuff I was talking about:  
 **Bruce Almighty Script:** http://www.weeklyscript.com/Bruce%20Almighty.txt  
 **Boob Screenshot:** To be added. 


End file.
